1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are related to fuel storage devices that may be used, for example, in combination with fuel cells.
2. Background
Many devices are fueled by fuel that is stored in a fuel cartridge or other fuel storage device. Although the present inventions are not limited to fuel storage devices that are used in conjunction with any particular type of fuel consuming device, fuel cells are one example of a device that may consume fuel stored in a fuel storage device, and the present inventions are discussed in the context of fuel cells for illustrative purposes only. Fuel cells convert fuel and oxidant into electricity and a reaction product. Fuel cells that employ hydrogen as the fuel and oxygen as the oxidant, for example, produce water and/or water vapor as the reaction product.
The inventors herein have determined that conventional fuel storage devices, especially those used in conjunction with fuel cells, are susceptible to improvement. More specifically, the inventors herein have determined that it would be desirable to provide fuel storage devices that can precisely control the flow of fuel to the fuel cell. The inventors herein have also determined that it would be desirable to provide fuel storage devices that are capable of preheating the fuel and heating byproduct that enters the storage device.